I Had Everything - Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by GemmaJoWhiting1
Summary: I had Everything. The Family, The Friends. The Prefect Boyfriend. But that all feel apart. When my parents and twin sister died. Leaving me and my younger brother. Everything was falling apart. 3 mouths After they past I meet him which changed my life. Sarah Gilbert life is changing. As she falls in love, heart break, pain and life changing events. Stefan/OC/Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Pilot**

**Sarah's POV**

"Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through."

It has been three months since my parents and twin sister pasted away. There was a car crash with me, my sister Elena and my parents. Were in the car and I was the only one to get out alive but no one knows how I got out and I will never know.

The past three months life has been hell Jeremy has turn to drugs of his way of coping aunt Jenna has move in with us as she now looks afters. But still I have to put on a good face to show that I am coping with this.

Today is a new day of school the first day after the summer break and I knew that lost of people are going to keep asking me if I am ok but really I am not but I won't let them know.

I placed my diary into my school bag and got changed. I made my way down stairs into the Kitchen to see aunt Jenna. I started pour myself some coffee.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said as she was rushing around the kitchen trying to get us ready and herself.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I said about to take a sip of my coffee when Jeremy comes into kitchen. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy said as he made his way over to where I was standing and he then too the cup of coffee out of my hands. I let out a sigh and poured myself another cup.

**"**Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna said holding out some money for us to take but I shake my head saying "I'm good" while finishing the last of my drink and Jeremy takes the money out of Jenna hand.

**"**Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna Said looking at me and Jeremy.

**"**Don't you have a big presentation today?" I said remembering she has something big at work. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She said grabbing her bag.

**"**Then go. We'll be fine." I said, Aunt Jenna grabbed the rest of her things and made her way to the front door the left for work. I turned to looked at Jeremy to see he was just putting his cup away. "You okay?" I said.

**"**Don't start." Jeremy told me and just walked out the back door to leave for school. I just let out a sigh.

-  
>I found myself in the front of Bonnie's Car as we was making out way to school. She was talking about a lot of different things but I was not really paying to much to it as I was looking out the window.<p>

**"**So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Sarah! Back in the car." Bonnie said which made me jump and I quickly looked at her.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." I said trying to show that I was listening to her when I was not.

"That I'm psychic now."

**"**Right. Okay, then predict something. About me."

**"**I see. . ." Bonnie starts to say but then something but then something hits the car window making Bonnie stop the car quickly.** "**What was that?! Oh, my god! Sarah, are you okay?" Bonnie said looking at me.

**"**It's okay. I'm fine." I said putting my hands up to show Bonnie that I was ok.

**"**It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

**"**Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

**"**I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said and started to drive to the school again.

We was at the school making our way down the school hallway and Bonnie was talking about not many hot guys here or what some of the people are wearing.

**"**Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie said looking at all the different people in the hallway.

**"**No, that's over." I said just agreeing with her.

**"**Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said as we're stopped by our lockers. I looked to see Matt my ex boyfriend standing at his locker with his head phones in looking at me. I quickly waved at him but he just turns away from me.

"He hates me." I said looking back at Bonnie.

**"**That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie Said that's when out other best friend Caroline making her way over to us.

"Sarah. Oh, my god." Caroline said when she was standing in front of me and pulled me into a hug then pulled back. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline added

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." I said giving Caroline a smile which is fake as what I just said.

**"**Really?" Caroline Said.

**"**Yes. Much better." I told Caroline again trying to prove that I am ok that I had just lost my parents and twin sister Elena.

**"**Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said then she pulled me into another hug.

"Okay, Caroline." I said then Caroline gave us a smile then walked away after saying good bye to us. "No comment." I said once Caroline was far away.

**"**I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie said which made us both start laughing.

We then continued our way down the hallway but Bonnie stopped us at the school office.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie said looking into the office. I looked up to see who Bonnie was looking at, and there stood a teenage boy standing with his back to us.

"All I see is back." I said.

"It's a hot back."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

**"**You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

**"**Pretty much." Bonnie Said as she keeps looking at the guy in front of her. When I heard someone say's "Jeremy, good batch, man." when I looked up I saw Jeremy going into the boy's bathroom. I can't see him keep doing this to himself.

**"**I'll be right back." I told Bonnie as I made my way over to the boy's bathroom but not before hearing Bonnie say **"**Please be hot."

When got to the bathroom I saw Jeremy putting some stuff into his eyes, so I quickly walked over to him. I grabbed hold of his face when I was close enough to look into his eyes to see that he was high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." I said getting pissed off seeing him throwing his life away.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy said

**"**Where is it? Is it on you?"

**"**Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

**"**Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

**"**Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

**"**I don't need this." Jeremy said then he quickly left the bathroom and I let out a deep sigh. "Why do I even try" I said making my way out of the boy's bathroom.

When I left the bathroom I walked into someone, when I looked up I saw that I had walked into a boy who was so good looking I couldn't speak.

**"**Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" The guy said looking at the door sign, I was still in shock but then I said** "**Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . ." I said with a smile, Then I made my way over to Bonnie who was watching us.

–

I was sitting in history class just listening to Mr Tanner keep going on about something I didn't want to listen to. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..."

I looked back to see the new boy was watching me, I turned to face the front and smiled a bit. I sat there for about a minute when I felt my phone go off.

It was a text from Bonnie "HAWT-E. STARING U."

I quickly looked at him again to see him looking at me still.

I found myself cemetery after school sitting in front of my parents and Elena grave stones writing in my diary

"Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer." I looked up from my dairy to see a crow was sitting on the grave stone.

"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything." I said standing up "Shoo!" I said moving which made the bird flies off. "That's what I thought." I said with a smile. When I turned around the crow appears on the grave stone behind me. Then some fog started to appear and a man was behind one of the grave.

I quickly grab my bags and run from where I was but I feel over hitting the ground hard. Once I get up I saw that the new boy from my class was standing in front of me.

"You okay?" he said.

**"**Were you following me?" I asked him wondering who that boy was behind me.

**"**No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall."

**"**Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

**"**I'm visiting. I have family here."

**"**Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Sarah." I said with a smile

**"**I'm Stefan." he said now I finally know his name.

**"**I know. We have History together."

**"**And English and French."

**"**Right." I said. The Stefan pulls a leaf out of my hair. "Thanks. . . Nice ring." I added.

**"**Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan said.

**"**No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

**"D**id you hurt yourself?"

**"**Hmm?"

**"**Did you hurt yourself?"

**"**Oh, uh, I don't know." I said placing my leg on the bench next to me and pulled up the leg bottom up to see that I had a cut on my leg and it was bleeding. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." I added.

I looked up at Stefan to see that he was facing away from me "Are you okay?" I said.

"You should go. Take care of that." Stefan said.

**"**Really, it's nothing." I said looking back at the cut but when I look back up Stefan was gone.

–

I was at home in the living room talking to Jenna.** "**I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." I said to her as I has made plans with her to catch up with Caroline.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said trying to act like the parent. I let out a smile and said.** "**Well done, Aunt Jenna."

I made my way to the front door when I opened it there stood Stefan.** "**Oh." I said as I was in shock at he knew were I lived.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." Stefan said.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." he said pulling out my dairy that I left. I gave a sigh as I have been looking for it all afternoon.

He hands me the diary** "**Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." I said giving him a smile.

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." Stefan said.

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

**"**Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

**"**You keep a journal?"

**"**Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

**"**Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." he said as I was placing my dairy in my school bag and then I turn to face him. "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" he added.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

–

I walked into the Mystic Grill with Stefan next to me. That's when I saw Matt was making his way over to us. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He said to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said back to Matt.

"Hey." I said giving him a smile which he return "Hey." Matt said.

Little while later I was sitting at a table with Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline kept asking them questions about his life.  
>"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline said giving Stefan a smile.<p>

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan said

**"**Parents?" Bonnie asked.

**"**My parents passed away." Stefan said.

**"**I'm sorry. Any siblings?" I asked him.

**"**None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said.

**"S**o, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said with a smile.

**"**It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan said looking at me, I gave him a smile and was about to say something but Bonnie beat me to it.** "**Of course she is."

It was the next day and we was in history class with Mr Tanner going on and on again as always.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr Tanner siad.

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said looking at Mr Tanner.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He told Bonnie then he turned to Matt.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said as I was looking at Stefan and he was watching me bac.

"Hmm. Sarah? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr Tanner said which made me look up.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." I told him as I didn't know what he as asking.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr Tanner said.

**"**There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

**"**Salvatore."

**"**Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

**"**Distant."

**"**Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

**"**Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

**"**Hmm." Mr Tanner said.

We're was in a party in the woods and I was talking to Bonnie while we was waiting for Stefan to come.

"Just admit it, Sarah" Bonnie said giving me a smile.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." I said.

**"**He has that romance novel stare."

**"**So where is he?"

**"**I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

**"**Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

**"**Wait, you need a crystal ball." I said, I quickly look around to see that their was a bottle next to me so I grabbed it and gave it to Her. When she touches me she freezes. The she quickly pulls her hand back.

"What?" I said.

**"**That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said.

**"**What?"

**"** A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said quickly she walked away form me.

**"**Okay? Bonnie!" I said then I turned around to see that Stefan was standing behind me which made me jump back.

**"**Hi." Stefan said to me with a smile.

**"**Hi." I said.

**"**I did it again, didn't it?"

**"**Yeah".

**"**I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

**"**Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here."

**"**I'm here."

We was walking on the bridge which is just a little bit off the party. "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." I said with a smile.

**"**Am I?" Stefan said when I looked up at him I couldn't see that he smirked a little bit.

**"**Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

**"**Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

**"**What makes you think that I'm sad?"

**"**Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

**"**Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat."

**"**Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

**"**Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story."

**"**You won't be sad forever, Sarah"

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

**"**Best friend in the world."

**"**And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us."

**"**Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

**"**And?"

**"**And then my parents died,twin sister died and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ."

"Passionate?"

**"**No. No, it wasn't passionate. . ." I said looking at Stefan to see that his eyes started to change. "Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-"

**"**Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." Stefan said as he leaves really quickly leaving me shocked.

–

I was back at the main party area looking around for Stefan but I couldn't see him any where at all.** "**Looking for someone?" someone said, when I turned around to see that Matt was there.

"Hey." I said.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me"

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-"

**"**That's okay, Sarah. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that."

"Matt. . ." I said but he quickly walked away from me

I couldn't believe that Vicky got attacked by an animal and Jeremy being drunk, I was in my room sitting on the window seat and was writing in my dairy. "Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. Without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it."

I looked up and saw Stefan standing outside my house. Then I made my way down stairs and opened the front door.

"I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." Stefan said.

**"Y**ou know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." I said.

**"**What do you tell them?"

**"**That I'll be fine."

**"**Do you ever mean it?"

**"**Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes" Stefan said as he came in and I closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Nigh of the Comet**

**Sarah's POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I quickly sat up in my bed when I heard the alarm clock going off, I took a look at the clock to see that I need to get up and get ready for a new day. I turn the alarm clock and made my way out of bed and grabbed my dairy took a seat on the window seat and started to write. "Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day. . . Because I know. . . I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good."

I have finished writing so I got changed and made way down stairs to see that my aunt Jenna was getting ready for something. I grabbed a cup off coffee and turn to look at Jenna

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked me while she was walking around the kitchen. Why would she want to know that.

"Depends on where you're going." I said giving her a smile.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She said as she pulled her hair up

"Sexy stewardess." I said making her let it down again. "Boozy housewife." I added.

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She said and I just gave her a look. Sometimes I really wish Elena was here as she was the one able to solve the problems that we have.

"There is no wood shop, is there?" she added after seeing the look on my face.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah." Jenna said as she quickly left. I ran back up to my room but stopped when I saw Elena's bedroom. I turned and faced the doors. No one has been in this room since that night. God I miss her so much. She should be here with us.

I just grabbed my bag which was outside my room and took one more last look at her bedroom door before I left the house to go to school.

–

When I arrived at school I went to my history last to see that everyone else was there. "Your late Miss Gilbert" Mr Tanner said when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, sir was running late" I said then I quickly walked to my sit, giving Stefan a smile when I saw him.

A little while later listening to Mr Tanner go on on. I looked around the room to see that Bonnie was on her phone problem texting Caroline as she was on her phone to. I looked to see that Matt had one of his head phones in.

I looked at Stefan to see that he was looking a me as well. I gave him a smile.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner said.

When I heard my name, I quickly looked away from Stefan to see Mr Tanner was not happy. Just as he was about to say something the bells rings.

I quickly put my stuff away in my bag and made my way out of the classroom. When I was in the hallway I saw that Stefan was waiting for me.

"Hey" I said with and smile.

"I brought it." He hands me a book we was talking about last night while walking down the hallway to my locker. "Told you." he said

"Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." I said while looking at the book.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan said, I was always wondering why she never used her really name.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Ok."

-  
>I was walking along the courtyard path in front of the school and I saw Matt. I wanna know how Vicki is as Jeremy seem to have a thing for her.<p>

"Matt" I said running to catch up with him. When I was close he stopped and waited for me.

"Hey Sarah" he said when I was standing in front of him.

"How is Vicki" I said getting to the point also I really wanted to know.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." he said looking a little bit down.

"That's good news." I said letting out a sigh. She going to be ok, Jeremy does not have to worry.

"Yeah." he told me giving a little smile.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked wondering if her mum was back or not, she should be here for something like this.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said. As soon as that came out of his month, I was thinking that she must be going crazy to think it was a vampire there is no such thing.

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

"OK, that is weird."

"I think she was drunk" he said, she must have been to say something like that. When I looked at Matt I saw he was looking at something behind me. So I looked back to see Stefan was sitting not far behind us. "So what's up with you and the new guy?" he added

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." he said walking away.

I turned around to see that Stefan was gone.

[Stefan disappears.]  
>-<p>

School has finished and I was at the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie was going on about her grams again. But then Caroline wanting to know about me and Stefan what happened last night.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said taking about what the comet was about tonight.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what" Caroline asked me while she trying to change what we was talking about,

"So then nothing." I told her, nothing really happen that night we just talked which was ok.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" she asked me wanting to know.

"Nope. We didn't go there." I told her for the four time already. I let out a sigh when she did it again.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline said.

"We just talked for hours." I told her again.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Profound." I said while I let out a laugh. God I was still a virgin and keeping it that way. I never did sleep with Matt. I was sitting there for a little while, Caroline was right in a way. If there was a chance of me being with Stefan , I should go over and see.

I stood up which made Bonnie and Caroline look at me.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said as she raise her eyebrows.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." I said, I looked at Caroline and she was smirking so I left for the house he was living at.

When I was at the boarding house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered the door. But it does open a bit itself.

I pushed the door open to see and made my way into the house. "Stefan? Stefan?" I called out as I walked more into the house.

All of a sudden a crow flies into the house. I turned around to see a guy was standing in front of me.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." I said, I was so worried at what he was going to do. I looked at the front door to see that it was closed.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." The guy Damon said, he gave me a smirk. God good looks must run in this family.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." I told him, never hearing about him having a brother.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" I said wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon told me.

"Nope." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan" Damon said which made me, turned around and there stood Stefan.

"Sarah, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said not even looking at me.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." I was saying but then Damon stopped me by saying.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said.

"Thank you for stopping by, Sarah. Nice to see you." Stefan said. I could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't want me here.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I said making my way to the door but Stefan was blocking me.

"Great meeting you, too, Sarah." Damon said.

"Stefan. . . .Stefan?" I said which made Stefan move so I left the house.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I said a bit disappointed with what happened at Stefan. I was talking to Jenna about it. She was the one at home.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She said that's when Jeremy walked in the house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna said to Jeremy.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." Jeremy said.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said as he made his way upstairs. I let out a laugh which made Jenna look at me.

-  
>Later at that night I was in the town with Bonnie handing out some pamphlets for the comet tonight. "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said to person that was walking passed her,<p>

"He didn't call, huh?" she said as she turned to me.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." I should of at least gave him my number but I need to move on and think about school.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

-  
>Tonight is the night of the comet and everyone was in town. We was waiting for Caroline to come back with some candles for us.<p>

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline said as she came back with three candles. She gave one to me and Bonnie.

"Hi there" I said when I saw Matt coming up to me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back when he said "Hey"

He then uses his candle to light my candle. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." he said as he left to go and like some else candle. I turned around to see Stefan as he used my candle to light his.

"Thank you. Hi." Stefan said giving me a smile. I looked at him and started to think of what happened at his house early today.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

"You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated."

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine."

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Sarah. . ."

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ." I said to him. I knew it was for the best. I blow out my candle and then I walked away.

-  
>I couldn't believe what I heard at the Grill Jeremy sleeping with Vicki and dealing drugs. Its worst that I though it was. I was going to my room when I heard someone in Jeremy room.<p>

"Jer?" I said when I stood in his doorway only to see that Jenna was looking around his room.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said stopping what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got tannered. Been there."

""Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"ELENA: This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

I can't believe that I am going to do this. But I need to know if there is something there between us. I rang the door bell and waited for someone to open it.

Stefan was the one to open the door. "Hi." he said to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Would you like to come in?"

"The comet's actually this way." I said making my way to the wall and Stefan was not to far behind me. "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." I added.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it."

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." I said talking to someone who I know nothing about.

"What would you write?"

"I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that."

"Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here." "Stefan said, I started to lean in and he was leaning in as well.

We Kissed.

I was at home in my room smiling, me and Stefan Salvatore was an item. I looked to the picture of me and Elena "I wish you was here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites**

"Come on Sarah" someone said, "Time to wake up". I sat up in my bed to see that Jenna was in my room.

"Jenna, to I have to" I said letting out a moan and feel back into the bed. I looked towards Jenna to see she was giving me the look. The look mum used to give us.

"Okay, I'm Up" I told her as I climbed out of bed. She gave me a smile which I returned. When she left I quickly got changed. I grabbed my things and just went out the front door as I'm late.

When I got to the school I saw Bonnie waiting at our spot. "God, Bonnie sorry I'm late, Jenna had to wake me up" I said when I got to her.

"Sarah your back to your old self being to school last minute." Bonnie said letting out a laugh and I joined in.

"So, Bonnie I took your advice" I told Bonnie and she looked at me with a strange face.

"Which advice" Bonnie asked me with a shrug.

"I went to Stefan's place last night, we are an item now. I have you to thank for that" I told her with a smile. But that went away when I saw the look on her face. "What's wrong"

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said to me, I let out a sigh. She was the one telling me to go for it.

"Bonnie, You were the one who said to go for it." I told her, I can't believe that she is doing this, I really liked Stefan doesn't she want me to be happy.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie told me.

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. You know me Bonnie more that anyone else. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..".

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said me, seriously all this because she got a weird feeling away him.

"Is that it? Bonnie." I asked her.

"It was bad bad!"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." I said with a smile.

"Hey" said a male voice which made me jump. I turned around to see Stefan, "Oh my god, please don't do that again" I said to Stefan which made him smile.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan said to Bonnie. I looked at her to see was feeling unconformable.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said to us and quickly walked away. "Bonnie, wait..." I called out to her up she was already to far away.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan told me. I couldn't let him think like that I just have to come up with a way to get them together and talk.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." I told him, I smiled when I came up with a way to do it. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" I added.

"Yes." he said really quickly with a smile on his face.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." I told him my idea. But all of a sudden Stefan turns around and catches a ball.

My jaw dropped in shock but that not all, when he throws It back to Tyler Lockwood he falls to the floor which made me laugh.

We was walking down the school hallway and I was trying to get him to try out for the football team. "That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." he answered back to me. Our football team could use him as they really suck.

"So why don't you try out for the team?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends."  
>"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."<p>

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Sarah that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?"

"Soon. She's working on it." I told him and let out with a smile. I am going to be my old self again. I think its time, Elena would want me to move on and be happy.

-  
>I was sitting next to Stefan in history class still trying to get him to join the football team. While Mr Tanner was talking. "World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr Tanner said.<p>

I turned to him "Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you." I told him

"Can't." Stefan said to me with a smile. "'I'm a loner." Stefan added. I was about to say something back but then "Miss Gilbert?" I turned to see Mr Tanner was watching me.

"Hmm?" I said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr Tanner questioned me. God I don't know the answer at all.

"Um..." I was saying, "December 7, 1941." Stefan cut in before I could say any think else. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr Tanner said which made the whole class let out a laugh.

"Anytime." Stefan told Mr Tanner with a smirk.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr Tanner told everyone in the classroom to look. I took my phone out and look it up to see that Stefan was right.

"It was 19... 53." I told Mr Tanner the classroom laugh when try saw his face change. The bell rang.

I changed into my sports kit as I was going to cheerleading practice. I need to change and move on with my life. I walked over to Bonnie "Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie said when she saw me coming over.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." I told her sitting next to her.

"I am?" She looked at me confused .

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good." I said with a smile. When I looked up there was a car pulling in. There was Caroline sitting in a car with Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." I told Bonnie while looking at Damon to see he was looking at me.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie said in shock as Caroline came over to us. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Sarah, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline said.

Me and Bonnie was preparing the night for tonight in the kitchen and Bonnie was going on about her powers that her grams told her she had. I still think she taking this to far.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie told me.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." I said as that advert is always playing on the tv.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch."

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said as we had ordered take away instead of cooking.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left."

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said. A little while later the door bell rings. Stefan's here. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." I said going to answer the front door.

–

Later we was all sitting in the dining room eating but it was so quiet. I need to do something."Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I asked Stefan to see what Mr Tanner did.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."Stefan said. I gave him a smile, I turned to Bonnie to tell her about what happened this morning.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." I was saying but then she cut me off.

"Yeah, I heard." She said quickly and was playing with her food.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I told Bonnie. I needed to start to get them talking as nothing was happening here.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie was telling Stefan but I was meaning about the witches.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." I told Bonnie with a little smile. Great it worked they were talking.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan told Bonnie which made her smile a bit.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said with a smile on her face, Then the door bell rang "I wonder who that could be." I said as I get up to get the door. I was not expecting anyone to be knock.

When I opened the door there stood Caroline and Damon. What are they doing here. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said and gave me a smile.

"Oh." I told her how did they find out about the dinner.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon asked me. I didn't know what to say, but then Stefan came to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon and was just watching him.

"Waiting for Sarah to invite me in." Damon told Stefan then he looked at me.

"Oh, yeah, you can.." I was saying but then Stefan stopped me. "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" He said. What is wrong inviting him in.

"Get in here." Caroline told Damon as she came into the house as well.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan told him, why was he making it so hard to them to come in.

"It's fine. Just come on in." I told them getting really annoyed.

"You have a beautiful home, Sarah." Damon said as he walked into the house. We was all in the living room just talking.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said to Stefan

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah Sarah wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline told me being her boss self again but I love her for it.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie told Caroline.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline was talking to herself.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Sarah" Damon was saying.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died and Elena, her twin sister. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stefan. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says back to him.

-  
>I needed to get away from all the drama so I was in the kitchen just doing the washing up, "One more." someone said which made me jump.<p>

When I looked behind me, I saw Damon was standing next to me. Holding out a glass. "Oh, thank you." I said when he hands me the glass it falls. Before I could catch it feel to the floor but Damon catches it for me.

"Nice save." I told him with a smile, what a catch never seen anyone do that before.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon said to me.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too."

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie said coming into the Kitchen, Damon looked at Bonnie then said "Sure, why not?" then he left the room.

It was time for the football game and I was not in my uniform as I changed my mind about being a cheerleader. I saw Stefan in his new football uniform. "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." I said giving him a smile.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan told me.

"I quit. I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." he told me, he hands me a box. I open it to see a beautiful necklace,

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." I told Stefan and gave him a smile.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck."

"Is that rose that I smell?"

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." I said and Stefan places the necklace around my neck.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."

"We're a pair. I quit, you start."

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." he told me and then he left as he need to get ready for the game.

When I turned around to see Caroline was there. "And you're not in uniform because..." she asked me.

After the big fight I knew that Stefan got it on the hand but. How could there not be any sign of it on his hands. I was looking for Bonnie when she came over to me.

"Hey! Where you been?" she said to me with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" I asked her wanting to know what is happening with the feeling she has about Stefan.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..".

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..."

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22."

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And what?"

"t was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie told me.

I found my way to my car and was going in the boot to grab a jacket as it was getting cold. When I turned around there was Damon standing really close to me.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I said placing one of my hands on my heart as it was beating fast.

"_I'_m hiding from Caroline." Damon told me, I couldn't believe he was hiding from Caroline she is a nice girl.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

" needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." when he said that it pushed me to far.

I gave him a slap around the face and told him "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Then I walked away from.

-  
><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Damon Salvatore came into Sarah room while she was a sleep he gently caresses her face. Sarah woke up and looked around the room to see that no one was there so she feel back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Family Ties**

I walked into the living room to see aunt Jenna was walking the news. "To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The person on the television said.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna said out loud. Who the hell Is she talking about.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked her with a smirk on my face wondering who pissed her off.

"Him."

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute."

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked looking at the box I was holding/

I placed it on the tabled and opened it. "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." I told her holding one of the rings in the box.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked me with a smile.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I told aunt Jenna

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on e Bay?" Jeremy said coming up behind me.

"You're not gonna find out." I told Jeremy gently hitting his hand. Which he smirked at

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy told me.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." I told him.

When the doorbell rings I closed the box and placed it on the side, some where safe till someone comes and picks it up.

I answered the front door to see that Stefan was there. I let out a smile. "Hi." he said, I pulled him into the house then closed the door. I looked to see if Jeremy or aunt Jenna was near by but it was clear so I pulled him into a kiss. I pulled back

"Hi."

We was up in my bedroom making out on the bed, when Stefan kissed my neck he suddenly sat up moving away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, wondering why he pulled away so quick.

"I'm good. Sorry." he told me.

"Maybe we should press pause."

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"How do you look in a suit?"

"I can pull one off."

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?"

"They still do that?"

"Have you been before?"

"No, the Salvatore's don't get invited any more."

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—"

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore."

-  
>Stefan has already left, I heard the door bell go so I made my way down stairs to see Jeremy open the door to see Tyler was there. Jeremy tired to close the door but Tyler stopped him.<p>

I quickly grabbed the box making my way to the front door. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." he said to Jeremy.

"Right here. Please be careful." I said with a smile as I handed the box to him.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy told Tyler with anger in his voice.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" I asked them both, I don't need this.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler told us, he was just making things worst.

"I got your punk." Jeremy said.

For god sake why is this happening again we don't need this "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." I told Tyler trying to get ride of him to stop things form getting worst.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler said trying to say that he really likes Vicki. I think it is sweet.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said.

Bonnie came around today and she was helping me find the right outfit for my date tonight. Bonnie lost Elena as well as they were best friends. Like Caroline was mind. But since Elena died me and Bonnie have been getting closer. I see her as one of my best friends as well.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" I told her with a big smile on my face. I was so happy about my date with Stefan. The first one of many I hope.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish."

"I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it."

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

Suddenly my phone started to ring so I answered it. "Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. OK. Bye." I let out a sigh and made my way to Jeremy's room

I hit on on the back of the head Gibbs style (if you watch ncis you understand).

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy shouted placing his hand on his head.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" I asked him looking around the room.

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on e Bay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." Jeremy said getting up and pulling out the watch. "I would never sell this, ok?" he added.

"Then why did you take it?" I asked him.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" he said placing the watch in my hands.

"And he was going to give it to you." I asked him

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

I was ready for the party. I looked at the watch that was on my bed. I quickly picked it up and placed it in Jeremy's room. He was at his desk listening to music. I so just put it in front of him and left.

Me and Stefan have been at the party for a while and we was looking at the things that were around. I saw at old list and started to read it. ""The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

I turned to Stefan but then Damon came over. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said with Caroline by his side.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan told Damon.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." I told Stefan as I wanted to know more about him and his family.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said. "Could I just borrow your date?" she added.

"Oh, uh..." I was saying but Stefan answered.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said to Caroline.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon told us all.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Sarah?" Caroline asked. It's not really up to me any way.

"It's up to Stefan." I told her with a little smile.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline told us then she grabbed Stefan hand and pulls him away.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon told me when they was gone.

"For what?" I asked him wondering why they did not get along. I know about Katherine but you can't let a girl come between family.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle her"

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too" Damon said as we made our way over to Stefan and Caroline.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked them. I gave them a smile.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan said.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon told him. They just kept looking at each other.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Absolutely." Stefan says and takes my hand pulling me onto the dance floor.

We have been dancing for a while then he spoke. "I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." he asked me.

"No, actually, he was on good behaviour. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine." I told him what me and Damon was talking about.

"Hmm."

"So tell me about her. What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you."

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." I told him which made us stop dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Sarah" Stefan said.

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine."

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me."

"Well, then I guess it's working." I told him. I walked away to find Bonnie. We was inside the house eating some ice cream. "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said, after I told her everything.

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." I told her.

"Sarah, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs Lockwood asked me when she came other to us.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." I told her.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"OK."  
>-<p>

I quickly walked to the bathroom to check my make up to see that Caroline was already there doing the same. "Hey." I said to her.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked me as she was putting some lip stick on.

"Great. Just great." I told her trying not to show how I was really.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline told me.

I looked at her, I was about to say something but then I saw something on her that didn't look right. "What is that?" I asked her/

"Hmm?" Caroline said not nothing what I was talking about. I tries to lift her scarf up. "Don't!" she added.

I lift her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark. I can't believe what the hell is going on. What is this, who did this.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" I asked her wanting to know who did this is her.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline told me trying to pull her scarf back up.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me."

I pull down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back. "Did Damon hurt you?" I asked her.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Sarah?!" Caroline told me then she quickly walked away.

When I walked outside I saw Damon. I need to tell him to back of and stop hurting my best friend. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I said when I was up in front of him.

-  
>I was looking for Stefan trying to say sorry he was right about Damon all along. I saw him out side. I made my way over to him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I told him, I should have never got involve.

"What did he do?" he asked me.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised."

"Um... I'm handling it."

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

I left and just when home. I got changed into my pjs. It was to much for me to handle. I just wish Elena was the one who was here with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: You're Undead to Me**

I was sitting on my window seat l was watching the people walk by minding their own busy. I don't know what it is but I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen today. I don't know what it is but it has me feeling scared of what the day is going to bring.

I quickly got up and changed into my outfit for today. I was making my way to the bathroom when I opened the door there was Vicki standing in front of the mirror. My month opened wide oh my god. I was saying in my head over and over again.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki said when she saw me in the mirror. I didn't know what to say. I knew Jeremy had sleep with her but I though she was with Tyler. She better not be using my brother or all hell will break.

"It's t's ok. Take your time." I told her. I turned around and made my way downstairs into the Kitchen to see aunt Jenna. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked her wondering if she knew about Vicki and Jeremy.

"Uh-huh." Jenna made the noise at me. So she does know.

"And you have no objection?" I asked her.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." she told me.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan"

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Sarah I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.""

"Haven't you called him?"

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine."

–

I was at school since what happen this morning. I was standing with Bonnie and Caroline talking about the car wash that Caroline was in charge of.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline was telling us. Then she walked away from us.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I told Bonnie. Damon had left, he broke up with Caroline by text. I know she not taking it well just didn't show any one.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said, I let out a smille. "Hey." I turned around to see Stefan was there. My face dropped.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie told us and quickly left, not before giving me a good luck look.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan told me.

"No worries. I'll live." I said to him. Not showing that I was really pissed of with him.

"I was dealing with Damon."

"And did you... deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah."

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please."

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok."

"Thanks." he said. I gave him a smile. I opened my month to say something but then Caroline came over to us.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." She asked him.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan answered her question.

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"This is a good thing, Caroline." I told her. It was good that he was gone maybe Caroline can move on to a different guy who will look after and treat her right.

"I know that." she said, her voice was low. I could tell she was unhappy.

–

I made my way into the grill to find Stefan, when I looked around to find him he was not there at all I saw Matt at one of the pool table. He might of seen Stefan.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" I asked him as I got closer to hime.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt answered my question.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah." I said as my phone started to ring. I looked who it was to see that Stefan was calling me.

"How late is he?" Matt asked.

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything."

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? what's he done?"

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him." Matt said. I gave him a smile he was right I should just talked to him..

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." I saw Stefan was standing there behind me, I faced him and put on a smile.

"What happened?" I asked him. Hoping that he wall finally talk to me for once.

"I got held up."

"Is everything ok?"

"There was this thing with my uncle"

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?"

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said quickly walking away.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said.

"What was unavoidable? Ok." I asked him.

"Oh, uh, Sarah, please..."

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

"I know you. My God." I looked to see that some old man was talking to Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said, he looked a bit nervous.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir."

"You haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan said but then he starts pushing me towards the door. What the hell was he doing. I can't take this anymore. I can't be with someone who I can't trust.

I stop in front of him and I said "Wait, what was that?"

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." he was saying to me.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." I told him ten I walked away and go home to be alone.

I was sitting in my bedroom when Jeremy walks in. "You ok?" he asked me. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Is Vicki in there?" I asked him back with a question.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked me again.

"I'm miserable" I told him.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy told me as he made his way out of my room. So I got up and made my way down stairs. When I was making my way into the kitchen I could hear someone.

"Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked him when I saw him standing there cooking.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan told me.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan.."

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss. I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again."

"Here, let me." I told him as I took the knife and started to cut some of the food he was cutting.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song. Easy."

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic."

I gave him a smile, when I looked up at him I cut myself "Ow! Ahh shit." I dropped the knife and pulled my hand close to my chest.

"You ok? um..." Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Think so" I told him as I go to the sink to wash off my hand. I looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming into something

"Your face..." I told him looking at him but he just faced away from me.

"I I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." he told me.

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." I told him trying to make him feel better.

"Part of your charm." Stefan said. I could see that he hesitates to kiss me so I kissed him first.

–

I was at school the next day. I talking to Caroline. She was telling me the rules. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Carline was saying. "No we are not." I told her with a smile. That's when Stefan came over.  
>"Hi." he says.<p>

"Hey!" I said back to him with a smile on my face. Last night really helped. "The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline told us the she walks away.

"Did we just get scolded?" he asked.

"And judged, yeah." I said with a giggle.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off."

"I think you have to go first."

"Ok." I told him with a smirk, I then started to pull my shirt off when it got stuck but then I felt that Stefan was helping me take it off. "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." I added.

"I disagree." Stefan told me with a smirk which then he kissed me.

It has been five minutes and we was cleaning a cars, when I saw that Stefan ring he always wears was getting really wet. "You're getting soap in that." I told him.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan said with a little smile.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Hmm. What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli."

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels."

"Ok."

–

I was make my way over to Caroline to tell her that we need more towels. "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." I told her.

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline told me then she walked away to the school.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" I told the old man that was at the grill last night.

"Well, I I thought it was somebody I knew." he told me.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh"

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"Mm-mmm. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." he told me.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" some girl came over and gently placed her jands on the man.

"Ah." he said.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." She asked me.

"No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" I told her but then I turn to the man.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" he said.

"Damon?

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." the man said as the girl pulled him away. A little while later someone came to take over for me. As I was walking around Stefan came over to me.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan asked me.

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." I asked him wanting to know.

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

"My uncle Zach."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Kinda just spread out."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you."

"Hmm."

–

I saw aunt Jenna was here but her car was still here. "Your car was done an hour ago." I asked her when I found her.  
>"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna told me.<p>

"Hi Sarah, right? I think I met you once when you were 9." Logan said, I looked at Jenna and gave her a smirk which she smiled at.

"Oh." I said.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna was saying.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan told Jenna with a smile.

"Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?" I asked Jenna. Maybe I could see the reports to see if that man was telling the truth.

"If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?" Logan says with a smirk.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna saying rounding her eyes.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan asked Jenna trying to make a deal by the sound of it.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna agreed.

"Ooh. What do you need?" he asked me.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" I asked him.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver."

"Heading there now. Let's go." he said leaving.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." I said looking at Jenna then I went to catch up with Logan Fell.

–

We was sitting in the station and Logan was telling me how to use the machine. "We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" he said while on his phone,

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." I asked him.

"Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Ok."

"All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

"You got it."

"All right. Good luck."

I was watching the video. "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?"

As the camera zooms in, I see Stefan in the background and I let out a gasp.

–

I was sitting on the window seat in my room writing not knowing if I should believe at what I saw.  
>"Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...Never gets hurt...Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...Girls bitten...Bodies drained of blood...<br>VAMPIRE. no it can't be.

I quickly ran out of the house and got into my car making my way to the boarding house. When I was about to opened the door. When Stefan opened the door.

His eyes widen when he saw me "What are you" I asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Lost Girls**

I can't believe that I am standing here waiting for him to tell me what was going on and what he was. I just know that from this moment my life is going to change even more.

"What are you? What are you?" I asked him. I really needed to know not that I was thinking of things. That this was really real.

"You know." Stefan told me. Here it goes my life about to change more the good or it could be for the bad.

"No, I don't." I told him, I couldn't be sure. I need to hear it from his month.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire." He says to me. As soon as those worlds came out of his month. I then knew I was right all along. I let out a gasp. I need to get out of here.

"I shouldn't have come." I told him. I started to turned around as I heard him say. "No. Please." Stefan said. I tired to run away when I was about to move he was suddenly in front of me. I let out a gasp.

"No. No. How did you do that?" I told him. Wondering how he got in front of me so fast when he never passed me. Well of what I saw of.

"Please don't be afraid of me." He told me. My heart beat was beating so fast I sure that he can hear it as he is a vampire.

"Let me go."

"No. Sarah, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!"

"Sarah, please." Stefan called out to me but I was already running to my car and climbed into it and drove away. I went straight home. When I was in my bedroom suddenly Stefan appeared again. I moved so I was facing away from him and leaning against the wall.

I saw that his hand on the wall next to me. "Sarah. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." I heard him say.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-" I was saying but he cut me off.

"No. That was Damon!"

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Sarah, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!"

"I never wanted this." Stefan told me after a while of not moving I turned around to see that he was gone. I let myself fall to the floor. I could fell some tears fall down my face. What the hell I am going to do.

–

I was laying in bed the next day wondering what the hell I am going to do. I was getting but when my phone went off. I had a look at it to see there was a text from Stefan asking me to meet him at the grill.

So here I am sitting in the grill with Stefan in front of me. "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" I asked him.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan told me.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?

"No. No, none of this is ok, Sarah. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Sarah... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

–

I found myself driving in the woods waiting for Stefan to tell me where we was going. I needed to give him the day to explain what is going on. "Stop here." Stefan told me.

So I stopped the car and took the keys out. "What are we doing here?" I said as we bot got out of the car.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home."

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you..."

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?"

"She wasn't just any girl"

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan said as he pulled out something that looked like the ring I saw on Damon.

"Is that Damon's ring?" I asked him

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Sarah, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you."

"The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?"

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Sarah, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

–

After we finished in the woods we drove back to my house to see that Jeremy, Matt and Vicki was here. "What's going on?" I asked. I could see that Vicki looked in pain I was going to help her but Stefan stopped me.

"She's really messed up." Matt told us as helped Vicki up.

"Sarah, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." He said that's when Matt and Jeremy took her upstairs.

I turned to Stefan as I could tell he knew what was going on. "You know what's wrong with her?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he told me.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire."

"What?"

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now."

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?"

"I can track her."

"Go." I told him and he quickly left to go and find Vicki.

–

A little while later after Matt left to go and looked for Vicki which I knew he won't find her. "Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy asked me we was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"He'll call when he finds her." I told him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." I told him. Suddenly the Doorbell rings. When I opened it there was Damon. I try to shut the door on him but he pushes back. "Jeremy, go upstairs." I shouted and he ran upstairs.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said as he made his way into the house as I backed away.

"Stay away from me." I told him, but he didn't.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki."

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon said as he turned to leave the house.

I was sitting in front of the house waiting for Stefan after he text me early. "You're bleeding." I said when I saw blood on him.

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." He told me talking a seat on the step. "I couldn't stop her. I tried." he added.

"What does that mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her."

"Oh, my god."

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Sarah. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie."

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..." I told him. I get up and go into the house when I closed the door. I the fall to the floor and start crying.

Jeremy came downstairs and saw me. Then he did something I never though he would do. He hugged me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Haunted**

I was walking around my bedroom on the window seat thinking about what has happened over the passed few days. I just can't believe that I went from the normal girl who lost her parents and twin sister to a girl who was dating a vampire.

I don't know what to do any more. My mind is all over the place nothing is really clean. I remember breaking up with Stefan last night as it was to much to handle but I have a feeling inside me telling me that it was a mistake.

If Elena was still her she would be able to help me. As she was always the one giving me advice. She was the out going one while I have always been shy. She made friends easily, it took me while to make friends.

We maybe was twins but we were completely different. But she was my best friend now she was gone and not here to help me solve my problems. I remember one time that me and Caroline was in a fight over a guy that we both liked and Elena gave me the best advice for that moment.

**_Flashback_**

_I can't believe that me and Caroline had fallen out over something so stupid as a boy. We both like him and when we told each other Caroline had ago at me. About girl code, I can't like guys that she likes. No matter how many times I try to sort it out she won't talk to me._

"_Sarah" I heard someone say. I looked up to see my twin sister Elena come into my room. She sat in front of me on my bed. "What has happened with Caroline, She came to me saying something about girl code and other shit" she added._

_I looked at her as some tears fell down my face. "We like the same person. When we told each other she said that girl code I shouldn't like the same guy as she did first. It just a stupid crush" I told her letting out a sigh "I tried to talk to her but you know Caroline" I added._

"_Yea, I do but your best friends a guy should not damage that" Elena said as she pulled me into a hug "I sure you to will sort everything out" she added._

_I pulled out of her hug "But how, I not you Elena. I'm the quiet girl every thinks they can walk all over as I won't say anything. I have tired to talk to her but she just walks away. Maybe she not a good friend for me." I told her as I fell on my bed again._

_Elena laid down next to me. "Don't let your friendship fall apart over some guy who problem sleeps with any girl who is willing to. Just go up to Caroline and explain it is a stupid crush and you are never going to act on it. And don't take no for an answer." She said turning to face me._

"_Thanks Elena, I don't know what I do with out you" I told her with a smile. "I'm not going any where, sisters forever" she said taking my hand in hers and we smile at each other._

**_End Flashback_**

There was so many moments that we share and we won't be able to have more now that she is gone. But I will never forget her or forget those moments. I quickly got out of bed and got changed for the day. School... I really can't be ask today but I needed to keep myself busy.

Once I was changed I walked into the bathroom that me and Jeremy share to see him already in there._ "_Sorry." I told him not wanting to get in his space. Now that he thinks Vicki had gone missing.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy said giving me a smile which I haven't see in a while. He was up early he must me going some were.

"You're up early. Where are you going?"

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..."

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep moving'. I don't know why." Jeremy told me walking out of the bathroom. I have made my mind up and going to see how Vicki was doing.

I was sitting in my car outside the Salvatore Boarding house. Thinking about a time were I was telling Elena about when me and Matt started dating. She was happy for me as he was her best friend and my first ever boyfriend.

_**Flashback**_

"_ELENA, WHERE ARE YOU" I shouted as I entered the front door I wanted to tell her the good news. I don't know how she is going to take it as he is her best friend and me being her sister._

"_I'M IN MY ROOM" I heard Elena shout back to me so I ran up stairs and into her room without even knocking. _

"_Guess, who has her first boyfriend" I told her with a smile. She looked up at me with wide eyes from shock. Then she let out a scream running over to me. "who" she said grabbing on to me "who is the lucky guy to have my sister heart" she added._

_I looked at her. "Don't be mad at me but it's Matt, I really like him Elena. I know..." I was saying but she cut me off._

"_I don't care as long as you are happy. But now I know its Matt he won't hurt you" She told me with a smile. I gave her a smile._

_Then she started dancing around the room singing "My sister has her first boyfriend" over and over again which I had to laugh at._

_**End Flashback **_

God miss her. I got out of the car and made my way over to the front door ringing the door bell. I was waiting for a while. That's when the door open, Damon was the one who open it. My day has just got worst. "Is Stefan here?" I asked him, I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I just needed to see Stefan to see if Vicki is ok.

"Yep!" He told me with his normal smirk. I rolled my eyes that is not going to work on me.

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission"."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon said as he leaves. I let out a sigh and close the front door behind me making my way into the hall.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I called out to see no one. Where could they be. "Yes." I heard his voice say, when I looked up he was coming down the stairs and stopped in front of me. I wonder were Vicki is.

"Where is Vicki?" I asked wanting know how she is, as Jeremy probably won't give up till he sees her again. But now she's a vampire I can't see them together.

"She's upstairs." He told me as he looked up there for a second but then back to me.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" I asked I can't take all the lying any more.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." he told me. God how long that is going to take.

"How long is that?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see now that Vicki was standing next to Stefan.

"We can talk about that later." He said walking away.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" I said but as soon as it came out I knew it came out wrong.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" She said really pissed off.

I found myself sitting with Stefan and Vicki at the table as Stefan was explaining to Vicki different ways to stop people finding out they are vampires. What I was hearing was making my mind go all over the place again.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained to Vicki. She was looking at him with evil eyes for a second but then it went away.

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked him, That question made me feel really uneasy.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." she said before she quickly left. I let out a sigh and turned to Stefan.

It was getting really quiet me and him didn't say anything at all. "I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." he quickly said then her left.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki told me as she came into the room. She picked up her phone and looked like she was ringing someone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" I asked her.

"Jeremy." As soon as she said that I was pissed off he could get hurt.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy any more."

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?"

"I would never Hurt Jeremy."

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough "speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." I said standing in front of her.

"Or what?" she said as she grabs me by the throat and pushes me against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" She added letting go of me then walking away. I started to cough badly as I couldn't breath went she was holding me.

Stefan came running over to me and asked what's wrong. "She threatened me." I told him.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." He said to me but how long is it going to be.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt."

"I need to get going."

"Sarah..."

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." I told him, I then walked out of the house to my car.

–

I made my way home getting ready for tonight. I couldn't find anything so I just went with last years outfit. I went to Jeremy's room to get him out of the house I was asking to come with me.

When I walked into the room I couldn't hear him trying to call Vicki "You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." She didn't answer.

"Hey. So, um, do you want to hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" I asked him leaning against his door.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait."

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." He told me, then we left for the party at school.

–

We have got to the school and everything looks so amazing, everything was so cool apart from Jeremy being a mood. As we walked down the hallway we saw Matt. He was wearing the same costume as last year as well. "You went with last year's costume too, huh?" he said as he stopped in front of us.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." I told him.

"Me neither. And you're going as...you?"

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight.

Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I asked him shock that she would be here. Jeremy. "Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said. I looked to the right to see that Jeremy was gone. I looked around for him but I could not see him any were.

"Where did Jeremy go?" I asked Matt hoping he saw were he has gone off to. I know he has problem gone to find Vicki.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" he asked me with a worried look.

"I..I've gotta find him." I said walking about to find Jeremy. I could not see him any where. I have looked all over the place. Where could her be.

I saw Stefan coming towards me so I walked over to him. "Thank God." I told him as soon as I was in front of him. I could see he was with Vicki.

"What's the matter?" He asked me just as Matt followed me over to Stefan and Vicki.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." I told him.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked me.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Matt said speaking up.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said. I could see what she was doing.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." I told her we only trying to help.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki told Matt.

"You need to back off, man." Matt said looking toward Stefan while raising his voice.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." I told Matt

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt said but I looked to see that Vicki was gone Just great we don't need this.

"Stefan. She's gone." I told him. He looked to see that she was gone.

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan said to Matt as we left to go and find Jeremy and Vicki.

–

I was still searching for Jeremy. I made my way outside where the school bus's were park. As I walked along a I called out his name. "Jeremy."

I stopped for a second when I heard his voice. "Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it?. Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!" I quickly ran to an opening to see that Vicki was attacking Jeremy.

I pick up a wooden plank and run over. "Vicki, no!" I said then I hit her with the plank. It made her stop, She turns to me and grabs me then throws me.

When up back it the floor it hurt so much. "oww" I get up and see Jeremy was standing on his own so I grab him trying to pull him away.

"Vicki" Jeremy said. Then Stefan comes out and comes over to us. "Go. get inside. Go!" he told us. I grab Jeremy and run to the door. Suddenly Jeremy was pushed out of my hands "Jeremy" I said

I turned to see Vicki but she bits me "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh" I screamed. She was pulled off me. I turned around to see Stefan has stab Vicki with a wooden stake. She dead.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy shouted out and try's to go over to her but Stefan stops him,

"Get him out of here." I told Stefan.

–

I was sitting next to Vicki's body. She's dead. Poor Matt what was we going to say. What was I going to sat to Jeremy he saw it all. I still remember the day I was told about my parents and Elena.

_**Flashback**_

_I blinked a couple of times, when my eyes opened I looked to see that I was in a hospital room. The car crash. Mum Dad Elena are they ok was the only thing I could think about. Was they ok. _

_I looked to my right to see my Aunt Jenna "Hey sweetie" she said when she saw me looking at her. "how are you feeling" she added._

"_I'm fine" I told her "where Jeremy" I added wanting to know if he was ok. _

"_he's find, he at home with uncle John" She said me. I saw something in her eyes she was upset about something. _

"_Aunt Jenna, where is mum and dad" I asked. _

"_I'm sorry, honey they didn't make it" aunt Jenna said. Tears started to fall down my face "what about Elena..Where's Elena" I asked her._

"_Sarah, I'm Sorry" that was all she had to say I lost my sister, my best friend. I let the tears fall and Jenna pulled me into a hug. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Poor Vicki, she shouldn't be dead no one should be dead. "You should go. I got this." I heard someone say. I looked to my right to see that Damon was here.

"You did this. This is your fault." I said standing up.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." he told me. I try to hit him but he grabs her hand and stops me 2None of this matters to me, None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon said to me.

I gave him one last look. I need to get home for Jeremy. So I left to make my way home. On my way to my I saw Matt. This is were I am going to have to lie again.

"Sarah, Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?" Matt asked me.

"Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower." I tell him.

"I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me."

"I don't know where she is."

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother, Matt."

"Yeah, Maybe she went home."

"Maybe."

"Okay." Matt told me. I just left him standing there as I walked to my car. Once I am in my car I start to cry.

–

When I got home Stefan was standing out side waiting. I talked to him in a minute first thing is Jeremy. "Where is he?" I asked Stefan.

"Inside." he told me I gave him a nod showing that I still want to talk to him so I go inside and up to Jeremy room to see him crying.

I sat on his bed. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I told him.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." he said, this was going to be so hard to explain.

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer."

"Make it stop. It hurts."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?"

"Oh, my god. come here." I said pulling him into a hug as he started to cry more.

After a while I left Jeremy to go and talked to Stefan. I made my way outside to see Stefan was sitting waiting for me. I took the place next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doing'?" he told me.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Sarah, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Sarah..."

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right".

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Damon said as he was up to us. I looked at him.

"It's what I want." I told Damon

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." I told him. He gave me a nod and went into the house.

I turned back to Stefan. "Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." I told him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you." I told him. That's when Damon came out of the house,

"It's done." he said. I got up and went inside closing the door behind me.

–

"_Dear Dairy._

_Since losing Elena and my parents. I knew I never wanted to feel the pain of losing someone again but I knew at some point I would. Vicki's dead. Jeremy saw It. He needed to forget the pain was to much for him. My life is a bit of a mess now._

_From Sarah._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: 162 Candles**

The night Vicki died had made things worst. Now I was lying to everyone I know and love. After Damon compelled Jeremy I could see had he was not in pain any more so it work all he thought was that she has gone away for a while.

Now the police have got involved me and Jeremy have to go and say what happen the night Vicki died. I was just telling them the story that me and Stefan came up with. That we was trying to help her and then she left town.

I was walking out of the Station with Jenna and Jeremy as we was walking to the car I saw Stefan was waiting for me. "I'll meet you guys at the car." I said to Jenna and Jeremy as I made my way over to Stefan.

"You okay?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. I am not ok I have been lying so much these days I do not fill like myself.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." I told him. Hoping that she will think that Vicki had just ran off.

"Thank you." he told me, I will never tell anyone what him and Damon is. But I just can't do this any more. I needed time to think.  
>!I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much..." I told him, I just need to be away from drama at the moment.<p>

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan asked me. My feeling for him was telling me to go but I can't.

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." I told him, this is the only way I am going to be able to move on. I gave him a little smile and walked over to Jenna and Jeremy to head home.  
>-<p>

I was laying on the sofa, I let out a sign as Jenna took a seat next to me. "You're wallowing." she said looking at me with the same said face that I had.

"So are you" I told her. Logan who was killed by Vicki. Looked like someone covered their tracks by making it look like he has left town.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna told me. Why is it that most guys was have a drama come with them.

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." I told her, he was a jerk any way always thinking that he was above anyone else. The way he would treat Jenna, I hope that Jenna meets a guy who will really care about her one day.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."" she says to me. Who ever covered it up could have came up with something better. But I needed to forget about all this vampire stuff and move on.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" I heard Jeremy voice says, what was he doing that we have to keep it down. "Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked him what we was all thinking.

"Homework." Jeremy told us. My eyes widen, what ever Damon told him last night but of have done a good job.

"Since when do you do homework?" I asked.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." Jeremy said. Jenna and me looked at each over then looked at Jeremy.

"What do you think? Alien?" I asked Jenna with a smile on my face.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna said playing along with me.

"He can hear you." Jeremy said not looking up from his work

I was laying in my bedroom with the covers over my head, I have been here for a little bit. I heard someone come into the room but I still didn't move I just want to lay here. "You up?" I heard Bonnie say.

"No." I told her hoping that she would see I wanted to be alone and she would leave. Suddenly I feel some one try to pull the covers on me. "No, no!" I added.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked me. I looked at her face and I could tell that she was worried.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yep."

"Move over. I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..."

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"

"Stefan and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it."

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said getting up to close the window that I opened later. She comes back over and grabs a pillow then rips it open. My month open wide, then she empties all the feathers onto the bed.

"Hey!" I said not happy of what she has done but still.

"Be patient." Bonnie said and I waited to see what is going to happen.

"OK."

"I need to swear you to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"OK, I swear."

"There's no windows open, right?"

"Right."

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked her not wanting to wait any more. Bonnie levitates a feather in front of me. Then she levitates several more. I watch on with shock and amazement. What the hell is going on.

"It's true Sarah. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you."

"It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?"

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie said and we smiled at each other. Witches and Vampire what next.

I made a choice that I would go and see Stefan after everything that has happened we should at least talk about it maybe there was hope for us. When I arrived Salvatore Boarding House. I knocks on the door.

"It's open! Come on in." I heard a female voice say. Who the hell is that. I make my way into the house to see a blonde girl in a towel walking over to me. He moved on fast didn't he.

"Oh My God! How...How...Who?" the girl said. By the look on her face you could tell that she was in shock of something.

"I'm Sarah. Who are you?" I asked told her wanting to know if she was hear for Damon or Stefan.

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's."

"Is he here?"

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?"

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay." I told her, I turned around and left the house as some tears feel down my face.

I was watching the TV at home. The door bell went so I quickly opened the door. There was Stefan he gave me a smile. "Hey." he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset."

"Right. The girl in the towel."

"The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl – Lexi's just 350 years old"

"You mean she's a..."

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing _romantic. _Ever_."

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird."

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you. So who'd you come by?"

"I-uh... it was a mistake."

"...Sarah talk to me."

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and..."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?"

"Well, thank you for coming by."

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?"

"Are you going to Caroline's party?"

"Lexi's dragging me and... it's my birthday."

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then."

"Thank you."

"Actually I—I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"Well have a... have a good night."

I made my way into the grill, I walked over to a table and I saw Stefan and Lexi was laughing around with each other.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." someone heard. I turned to see Damon was standing next to me. I rolled my eyes what the hell was he doing I can't be asked right now.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." I told him not really happy. I just want him to leave.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Sarah, I took away the suffering." he said leaving me alone.

A little while later I was looking at my drink when all of a sudden I heard someone's voice. "Oh! The famous Sarah." I looked up to see the girl from Stefan early.

"Towel girl." I said to her.

"I've been called worse. Here."

"I didn't know that you guys could drink."

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so..."

"Uptight?"

"Yeah, But not with you."

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."

"Yeah he can't be himself with me."

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure."

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all. Are you going to drink that?"

"Go for it. I'm scared."

"But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

"Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." I said as she walked away.  
>-<p>

I listened to what Lexi said and I made my way over to Stefan as Lexi was not there. "Hi!" I said to him which he smiled at.

"Hey, you came." he said to me. I gave him a little smile. "I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." I said giving him a smile.

We was hanging out for a little while when Stefan changed he saw something that was happening which I didn't see.

"Oh my god!" he said. What was happening.

"What is it?" I asked but we made our way over to get out of the grill. "Excuse me, sorry." Stefan said the officer standing at the door.

"Can't go out this way" the office said so we used the back door. We stopped and hid behind the and we saw Damon holding the body of Lexi in his arms.

After Damon and the officer left Stefan was walking down the road with me behind him. "Stefan! Stefan!" I said.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" he was getting pissed off a Damon.

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save him?! Sarah he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." he said walking away leaving me standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: History Repeating**

"Life is short, break the rules, forgive quickly, kiss slowly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably and never regret anything that made you smile" that is the quote that I go by. I first heard it when I was a little girl in school reading one of my favourite books.

It means a lot to me, as I was always a shy girl in everything I did I wanted something that I believed in which would make me a better person. Life is short and I realised it to late as now Stefan is leaving and I might never get the chance to tell him how I really feel. When ever I try other things get in the way. Maybe we just was not supposed to be together.

I was catching up with Caroline as she was the only one who doesn't know what going on at the moment and the one I go to any way. Lately her and Bonnie have stopped talking over a necklace that used to be Damon's don't know why it is so important that has to break up there friendship. "Have you even talked to Bonnie?" I asked her wanting to know if they have at least talked.

"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline told me as we walked to school. Girl drama that is the least of my worries. I don't want them to lose each other so I need to try something.

"Be the bigger person." I told her with a little smile.

"Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"

"She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it."

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?"

"He's avoiding me."

"Why?"She asked me. I had to think to think of what I wanted to say, I just need to get away from the question. "It's complicated." I told her. Then the bell rings. Bingo "I'll see you later." I added quickly walking away.

–

I found myself sitting with Bonnie at one of the table outside of school. She was talking about a dream she had and ended up waking up some where else. It was really getting her scared of what was going to happen. "And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." she told me.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" I asked her. From what she has been telling me she saw this Emily in every dream that she has been having.

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..."

"Because I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman."

"And it all started when you got the necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?"

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

After class I was walking along the car parking lot when I saw Stefan. So I made my way over to him "Hi." he told me. I gave him a smile happy that I see him as he was not in class today.

"You weren't in class, I was worried." I asked him when I was standing next to him, hoping that I might be able to get him to stay.

"Yeah, I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that."

"So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"I won't be coming to school any more. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Elena: Back off from school or from me? [awkward silence] Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way."

"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry. That's good. It'll be easier if you hate me." he said walking away from me. Guess there is no future for me and Stefan then.

I was still a bit upset that Stefan was leaving but Bonnie needed me at the moment. Bonnie is driving her car, with me in the passenger seat, as we discuss what happened with Damon. "He's bad news, Sarah. He really scared me." Bonnie said as she looked at me for a second then back to the road.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." I told her not wanting her to get involved with this vampire stuff.

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up."

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it" I told her but then Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car.

I got out after her "Whoa! Where are you going?" I asked wondering what the hell is she doing. I got my answer when Bonnie rips off the necklace and throws it into a field. "Are you okay?" I added.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams gonna say?"

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?"

"Okay, then."

I called Stefan as I needed him the get Damon of Bonnie back. I was at home waiting for him. There was a knock at the door so I quickly got up and answered it to see Stefan. "Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." I told him.

"I know that." he said back to me.

"He threatened her, Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?"

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?"

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War...When you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch."

"You know? About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's an antique iron setting with a-"

"-with an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

What happen next that day I don't know. Atfer Emily left in Bonnie's body I rang Stefan and fainted I don't remember why. All I know I might never see Stefan again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Turning Point**

I woke up with a gasp, I have been have dreams of me and my sister. Some are great dreams and the others are nightmares. I looked around my room letting out a sigh. Why has everything turned out so bad. First losing my family, my best friend and now Stefan is leaving after I have these feeling for him.

When I got out of bed. I got changed and make my way out of my room. As I was walking past I take a glances into Jeremy's room to see him sitting at his desk. So I walk over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. I let out a smile and quietly closes the door.

I made my way downstairs. To see Jenna was in the living room. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." I told her as soon as I sat next to her. I was happy that Jeremy was getting back to his old self again.

"You're kidding?" Jenna said looking at me with wide eyes shocked as much as I was/

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major. Check that!"

"You and Stefan? Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?"

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary."

"Yours leaves, mine returns."

"Logan?"

"He's back. I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face."

"Ah, medium slam."

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news."

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell."

I was at school walking down the hallway to see Caroline and Matt was hanging out. They have never really hanged out unless Elena was with them or someone else. But it would be good to see if Matt moved on and Caroline is an amazing girl. "Did I miss something?" I asked Bonnie as we watched them.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie told me.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?"

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?"

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful."

"Hmm?"

"To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"What? Why?"

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?"

"Did you just…?"

"No, I swear."

"Oh, God."

I was walking outside school looking for Bonnie, but I suddenly stop when I see Stefan sitting right in front of in on a table. I thought he already has left. "Hi." He said standing up from his seat. "We need to talk." he added.

I nodded and gave a smile. We both sat down sitting on the bench waiting to see what he wanted to talk about. When he told me that there was another vampire in town. "So, you have no idea who it could be?" I asked.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message."

"And you're sure it's not Damon?"

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Damon is tracking them right now. Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you, I – thought you were coming to say goodbye."

"Not yet."

It was career day at school. The day us teens see what we could do with our life's. I was looking at one of the things but I don't really know what I want to be any more. I looked around and saw Matt was around so I made my way over to him.

"Still wanna be an astronaut?" I said with a smile to him remembering when he told me and Elena that.

"I can't believe you remember that." he said giving me a smile back.

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head."

"I was eight."

"How are you doing?"

"I've had it easier. You? I heard some things. So it's true that you and Stefan…"

"Yeah, it is."

"What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline."

"Aw, man, not you too."

"Hey."

"We're friends. It's not a big deal."

"No?"

"No." he said. I gave him a look but saw he was looking behind me so I turned around to see Stefan was standing in the doorway watching us.

I left Matt and I now found myself standing in a corner talking to Stefan. "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." I asked him. He didn't say anything then I got it "You're looking out for me." I added.

"Hope that's ok." He asked. I don't respond and then I walk over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Then I heard Stefan was following behind me. "You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." he told me.

"The blood."

"Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though."

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?"

"No, I – I loved it all. I just – I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happen?"

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"So, what about, what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in."

"Sarah, it's not that I don't wanna be in it."

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go." I told him as I can't keep seeing him if he is going to leave soon. It will hurt too much. I saw that Jenna walks into the room and approaches me and Stefan.

"Hide me." Jenna said. What could she possible be running from.

"What's going on?" I asked her wondering who the hell she was hiding from.

"The scum Fell has landed."

"Logan's here."

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan said getting into a conversation. Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. I walk out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.

"Stefan, what's going on?" I asked him but then Logan and Jenna approaches us.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan said,

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna said looking away from him.

"Um, Sarah, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan told us I looked at him to see the look he was giving me and I knew something was wrong.

"Let's go." I said grabbing Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. I made my way to with and Jenna stop in another part of the school.

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" I asked her.

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes." Jenna said.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. What?"

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!"

-  
>I saw Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at me. I quickly made my way over to him. "Caroline?" I asked really wanting to know that she is ok.<p>

"She' s ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan said. I let out a sigh.

"Where's Logan?"

"Damon's dealing with him."

"As in…?"

"You saw what happened tonight, right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride."

"Uh, I can get home."

"I know."

"All right. That would be nice." he said and I made my way over to my car.

I pull into the driveway of the boarding house. When I came to a stop I turned the car off and we stayed in the car. "What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh." I said wanting him to know that I didn't mean it.

"No, no. You had every right." he told me.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer any more. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it." I told him.

"This is different." he asked.

"It doesn't make it any less painful."

"I know that it's, that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." he said getting out of the car. I remain in the car for a moment, but I need him to know out I feel about him. So gets out.

"No." I said when I saw Stefan was half way the door. I slowly made my way around the front of the car to see Stefan had stopped but he was facing away from me. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you." I told him waiting to see what happens.

Stefan still has his back towards me. I wait for a moment, tears started to appear in my eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away. I looked up to see Stefan finally has turned around with tears in his eyes.

He quickly walks over towards me, grabbing my face in his hands and kisses me. We continue to kiss as we make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. I quickly remove my scarf and tosses it to the floor.

I run my hands through his hair and Stefan holds my face to his as we continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan pulls back from me. I breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on my shoulder. Stefan, also breathing is heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so I cannot see his face.

I tried to pull him back to face me "Don't." I told him not wanting him to hide from me.

"Sarah I can't..." he told me.

"Yes, you can. Don't hide from me" I told him. Stefan turns his face towards me. I still hand my hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. I look at him with no fear.

I gently touch the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When I pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. I smile and takes Stefan's hand. I look back at him as I leads him up to his bedroom.

We stop on the landing and begin to kiss again. Finally, they we it to Stefan's bedroom where we started to.. Well you know..

–

I was laying in Stefan's arms and stroking my hair. I was wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms. "I've never been in your room before." I said with a smile.

"Em, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan said.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?"

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to."

"A lot of memories."

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?"

"A little. You? Uh..."

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?"

"Ok" I said and gave him a kiss, Stefan gets up and leaves the room. I snuggle up against a pillow and smiles brightly. Soon I gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room.

I finally comes across the picture of a girl which looked the same as me and Elena. What the hell. Under the picture there was the name Katherine.

So this is Katherine, I quickly got changed into my own cloths and ran out of my room the get the car. I was driving down a deserted road, crying. I then sees someone in the middle of the road.

I slam down on my brakes, but the person hits my wind shield. My car flips. I am stuck in my seat, the man who I hit gets back up and starts to approach me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bloodlines**

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile." Unknown.

I opened my eyes to slowly to see that I was hanging upside down in the car. I looked out my window to see if the man who I hit was ok. The man somehow recovers and starts walking towards me car.

I let out a scream as he was coming towards me, but then he runs away. "Ah!" I let out when something else zoomed over to the car.

"How you doing in there?" I heard some one say. I looked up to see who it was.

"Damon?" I said letting out a sigh.

"You look stuck." Damon said looking at me.

"It's my seat belt. I can't get it." I told him. It was the only thing that was holding me up.

"Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready?" Damon said. So I place my hands on the roof "1, 2, 3. I got you. Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" He said after he pulled me out of the car and was holding me.

"Uh-uh." I said wanting to stand on my own. Damon puts me down but I can barely stand. Damon catches me before I fall to the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Sarah. Sarah, look at me. Focus. Look at me. Okay." Damon said

"I look like her..." I was saying but I then everything went black.

I woke up and looked around to see that I was in a car. I looked to my left to see Damon was driving. "Morning." He said giving me a smile.

"Where are we?" I asked him really wanting to know were we are.

"Georgia."

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"

"I- I-..."

"There's no broken bones. I checked."

"But my car... there was a man... I hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. [beat] Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon said pulling the car over. I quickly get out of the car. I lean against it as I feel so weak. I felt someone touch my arm so I looked up to see Damon was helping me. "Hey." he added taking hold of me.

"I'm fine. We have to go back." I said giving Damon a look that said I wanted to go home and be with Jeremy.

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far..."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're in Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you... agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" I told him leaning against the car door as I needed to get off my feet. Damon leaned against the car next to me when all of a sudden a phone started to ringing. "That's my phone." I added.

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it." Damon said talking out my phone then he answered it. "Sarah's phone...!" he added. "Sarah? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine. He wants to talk to you." he said holding the phone out to me.

"Uh-uh." I said shaking my head at him. I am not in the mood to talk to Stefan at the moment not after seeing the picture of Katherine.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." he said into the phone. "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." he says with a smirk on his face,

I looked at Damon and he smirked at me. "Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" I told him wanting to go home.

"We're almost there." he told me.

"Where is there?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Sarah. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on."

-  
>We was now back in the car going where god knows. I looked out the window thinking but then I thought where the hell was my car. "So, where's my car?" I asked Damon.<p>

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon told me.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell, yeah..."

"You didn't know him?" I asked him.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." Damon said as he pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar.

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." I asked him. As we got out of the car.

"Sure they will." Damon said.

We walking into the bar. "No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." someone said. I looked up to see someone walking to us, it was a female. She walk right up to Damon and grabs his face kissing him.

She pulled back and then shouted. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" We went over to the bar and she starts to pull everyone shots. "Drink up! , Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?" she said her names was Bree.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his—"I was saying but then she cut me off,

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree said.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" I asked wanting to know more.

"College." Bree said.

"_You _went to college?" I said looking at Damon.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." he said with a smirk on his face.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about h little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree said to us.

"She's a witch." Damon said whispering to me.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree Said.

"I rocked your world." he said.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked Damon.

"Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." I said to Jenna was on the phone. I was outside leaning against Damon's car.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" Jenna asked me.

"I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school."

"Are you okay?"

"You know, Stefan and stuff." I said hanging up the phone. Little while later my phone started to ring again. I looked to see it was Stefan. I should just talk to him.

"Sarah, is that you?" Stefan said when I answered the phone.

"I'm here." I told him.

"Where are you?"

"You lied."

"Not until I explain, please."

"So, you didn't lie?"

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you."

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?"

"I honestly don't know."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I- Listen "I said hanging up the phone. I turned to around and Damon was behind me.

"You okay?" Damon said

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." I told him then I walked back into the bar.

We was sitting back in the bar eating. "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine... does that make me part vampire?" I asked Damon because I wanted to know how I look like Katherine.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon said.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me. Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" I said and Bree came over to us stopping us from talking.

"Here you go." She said handing a beer.

"Thank you." Damon told Bree talking a sip of his beer.

"I'll have one too." I said ever shocking myself.

"Hmm?" Damon said looking at me.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer." I said talking a sip of my beer.

"Damon, no!" I shouted as a man who took me attacks him with a wooden plank. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. I jumps down from the tank and runs towards Damon.

"What the hell?! "Damon said as he was shocked of what just happened.

"No!" I shouted. The man pours gasoline on Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." the man said.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked wanting to know why this man was hurting.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" the man said.

"Nothing." Damon told the man.

"I don't understand." I said wanting to know what is really wrong with him.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" the man said hitting Damon with the bat again.

"Ahhhhh." Damon screamed.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human. "I asked him.

"I was." Lee said.

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away.""

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make. "

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—"

"I'm doing you a favour. "

"Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that. "Thank you." I told him.

"It wasn't for you." he said before leaving quickly.

I was now looking out the window of the car as we was driving back home. "So, why did you bring me with you?" I asked him.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit!" Damon said

"Seriously?"

"You here there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Sarah"

"I used to be more fun."

"You did okay."

"I saved your life!"

"I know."

"And don't you forget it!"

When we was got home we make our way to the boarding house. I couldn't leave it any longer so I made my way into Stefan room to see he was standing there waiting. "Hi." I said to him talking a seat next to him.

"Hi." he said to me with a little smile.

"You could have told me."

"I wanted to tell you."

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was."

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

"Before I met you."

"What?" I said completely shocked at what he just said.

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Sarah"

"Then when was it?"

"May 23, 2009."

"But that was..."

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there? "

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you and your sister."

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face and then I saw your sister's face. You both looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Sarah, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her?"

"Sarah, you've been through so much."

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Sarah."

"How do you know all this?"

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Sarah Gilbert and Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?"

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you."

–


End file.
